


413. bright colors

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [152]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: accipitralAvenger [AA] began trolling cachaemicConcealment [CC]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been physically fighting myself trying not to write a Homestuck crossover for like...this entire project, but YOU KNOW WHAT?! I GOT 413 AND Y'ALL CAN MEET ME IN THE PIT
> 
> Anyways: Helena's a highblood, Sarah's a mutantblood, Helena's typing quirk is hilariously incomprehensible, let's rock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
